Cutthroat Pokemon Season 2 Fanfic
by AJHay1
Summary: The series like no other is here, it was time to see which of five very special trainers had the strength to overcome the obstacles to become the ultimate trainer. Who will win? Find out yourself!
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning to the End

**Just a little side story to a very popular Pokemon series. Only doing this for the hell of it, just to get back into something.**

The Hoenn region. Truely the home to some of the most amazing experiences ever to see and explore. Some it is a region of beauty and wonder, some a rigorous challenge. But for 5 very special trainers, this region was home the 2nd annual series to a extremely popular series that would them all of a random series of events, from bidding against the odds to randomised gameplay. This competition was known as Cutthroat Pokemon, and 5 competitors were about to take stage.

The competitors came in as the following

Trainer Josh (The4thGenGamer) - Being the ringleader of the whole Cutthroat Pokemon ideal, he was known to be a very interesting individual, mainly getting really loud at times wether thing do or do not go his way. He was a veteran from the 1st year and coming back knew he had an advantage. But to be able to get through these new trials and tribulations, he needs to ultilise the strengths he used from before and amplify them to the upmost.

Trainer Elliot (GalacticElliot) - Elliot was the hero and the winner of season 1, crushing the comp with his wits and determination. He is mainly known to rival Josh in many ways, and always has plans when things want to work. He usually has a lot of his strengths in check from the get-go, and he is 100% prepared for the conditions that lie ahead. If he wants to take his 2nd year in a row, he needs to bring his best likewise with season 1.

Trainer Robbie (JustPlayPokemon) - The last veteran from season 1, who took it the hardest overall, Robbie was here to seek his redemption this time. Whatever he had going for him last time didn't seem to work and it ended up costing him a lot. To try and turn this whole vendetta from season 1 and take it home, he needs to act more aggresively and make his case that he needs to prove himself.

Trainer Steph (StephOfAnime) - As the first ever female of the cutthroat comp, Steph knows what it takes to try and give it her best. She really looks to Josh all the time, seeing as the two are, let's say it as, two people that are more than just friends. But to make sure she wins, her techniques and strengths she brings to the table all need to be on a higher level than all the rest.

Trainer Pulse (PulseEffects) - Pulse is a guy who was known for plenty of major Pokemon game speedruns. He has a notorious note for speed which in this game could make all the difference. However, this series is not always known for ploughing through the game, as he needs to conserve as much as he needs so he can make the most of it. Using his speed and hopefully some strategy could push him over the edge.

The five trainers took to the starting line, ready to begin their massive journey. Once there, they were greeted by a familiar fellow named Eclipse, the auctioneer. All the rules were broke down, everyone had to face all the trails that laid ahead of them. Each one faced one another with determination and all knew what crazy things laid ahead.

Who will have the advantages over the rest and finish the Delta episode first? It was only a matter of time...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Game Begins!

**Part 2. Listen away!**

It was all about to kick off. The 5 rivals all lined in different stations and stared into the soul of Eclipse, as he about to take the first words of the 2nd rendition of the biggest event in Pokemon history. Then, he begun. "Hello friends, ladies and gentleman from across the region of Hoenn, welcome to Cutthroat Pokemon Season 2! We today have a big matchup for this season, as three past contestants, Josh, Elliot and Robbie have returned to play once again, but this season, we are joined by Steph and Pulse, two new contestants to this series, Steph unqiuely due to the fact she's the only girl here". As the five listen, Steph lets out a slight giggle but everyone else just shrugs.

Everyone then had to introduce one another with open arms to the wide amass of fans, then Eclipse states, "OK let us waste no time. Onto the first auction of the season, the penalty card! This one is called Back to your Littleroots. One players will have to do a randomised version of normal Ruby and Sapphire till you get to the 1st gym.", and this was the opportunity for anyone to get a big disadvantage from the get-go. The bidding was set. It seemed like Pulse or Steph was in trouble, as both of them were going at it. "14,000!", Steph calls. The 5 second countdown ticked over before anyone could notice, giving the card to Steph. "Sorry Pulse, you chose the wrong battle.", Steph says as Pulse recieved a huge penalty from the get go. Pulse's speed was going to give him some catch up, but not much.

Next was the item card. Eclipse said, "The first item is called Pan B. This has no use unless one player get all three of the certain item cards. This is the first one". Elliot was intruged, and managed to scoop this up for 6,300 points of his 100K. He was pretty reluctant with his choice, but then came another card. "This is the Perma Penalty, called Good Sportsmanship. Meaning that someone has to give comments to the others from the dialogue for the whole series". It's a back and forth battle for this card, but Pulse got it quickly and made Josh take the penalty. Josh was annoyed as Robbie laughed away, but Josh just said "Can you not man?", and Robbie just stayed silent.

Finally, another penalty card was played in, called "Arr, I'm a Pirate. Eclipse said "Cover one eye and stand on one leg, simple as that. Bid away!". It was a hard fought battle, but Josh managed a 7,700 bid, saying, "PULSE, you are playing this game on one leg, and one hand.". THat took everyone in shock, Robbie laughing, Elliot smirking, Steph just covering her mouth in laughter, and Pulse just laughing but with some understandment.

With that, the auction was over. And with that, the players were set to go. Pulse had to stay behind due to his penalty, but the rest got ready. And the game begun since, and the trainer were off!

Who was going to get to the first gym and get them a leg-up? Who knew...


End file.
